dziedzictwofandomcom-20200215-history
Smoczy Jeździec
Smoczy Jeździec (w pradawnej mowie Shur'tugal) - członek zakonu mającego zapewniać pokój w Alagaësii. Mógł nim zostać elf bądź człowiek, bez względu na płeć. Na początku Jeźdźcami zostawali tylko przedstawiciele tych dwóch ras. Tak to trwało kilka wieków, aż wreszcie Eragon i Saphira poszerzyli wielkie zaklęcie, dzięki któremu Jeźdźcem zostać też mógł krasnolud oraz urgal. Zakon został powołany po wyniszczającej wojnie pomiędzy elfami a smokami, zwanej Du Fyrn Skulblaka. Istnieli aż do czasu, gdy zniszczył ich jeden z nich, Galbatorix, wraz ze swymi poplecznikami Zaprzysiężonymi. Historia Du Fyrn Skulblaka thumb|250px|[[Eragon i jego smoczyca Saphira]] Główny artykuł: Du Fyrn Skulblaka Zanim do Alagaësii zawitały elfy, urgale bądź ludzie, kraina ta była we władaniu krasnoludów. Oprócz nich ziemię też zasiedlały smoki. Między tymi dwiema rasami dochodziło co prawda do konfliktów, ale nie na dużą skalę, ponieważ smoki gniazdowały głównie w Du Fells Nangoroth. Setki lat później do Alagaësii przybyły na srebrnych statkach elfy z krainy zwanej Alalëą. W ślad za nimi przybył urgale. Z początku stosunki między elfami a smokami były poprawne z racji, iż elfy nie uważały smoków za istoty inteligentne. Za panowania króla Ceranthora pewien młodzik postanowił zapolować na smoka (elfy wówczas jadały jeszcze mięso) i zabił go. Oburzone smoki zwarły szeregi i zaatakowały cały elfi naród. Przerażone nieporozumieniem elfy próbowały zakończyć walkę, lecz nie mogły porozumieć się ze smokami. Rozpoczęła się trwająca pięć lat krwawa i wyniszczająca wojna. Z początku elfy tylko się broniły, ale potem przeszły do kontrofensywy. Zniszczyły między innymi gniazda smoków na Skale Strzaskanych Jaj. Smoki spaliły zaś miasto Ilireę. Walki trwałyby o wiele dłużej gdyby nie to, że elf imieniem Eragon I odnalazł porzucone smocze jajo. Postanowił wychować smoka, który się wykluł i nazwał go w pradawnej mowie Bid'Daum. Wraz ze swym towarzyszem zaczął głosić pokój po całej Alagaësii. Czasy świetności thumb|Siedziba Jeźdźców, [[Vroengard]] "Mocy swych używali jedynie dla czynienia dobra i pod ich czujnym okiem wzniesiono z żywego kamienia wyniosłe miasta i wieże. Utrzymywali tedy pokój, a kraina rozkwitała. To była złota era. Elfy były naszymi sprzymierzeńcami, krasnoludy przyjaciółmi. Miasta bogaciły się, ludzie żyli w dostatku." ~ Brom Starania Eragona i Bid'Dauma sprawiły, iż po zakończeniu konfliktu królowa elfów Tarmunora i wybrany przez smoki przedstawiciel postanowili zawrzeć traktat. Zwykłe zobowiązanie na piśmie nie wystarczyłoby toteż postanowiono złączyć obie potężne rasy magią. Elficcy magowie przez dziewięć lat pracowali nad właściwym zaklęciem. Po owym czasie elfy i smoki przybyły do Ilirei. Elfy nadały czarowi strukturę, smoki moc i połączyły swe rasy. Zaklęcie sprawiło, iż smoki zyskały władzę nad językiem i ogładę, elfy zaś długowieczność i urodę. Postanowiono także o ustanowieniu strażników paktu i łączników między rasami. Smoczych Jeźdźców. Wewnątrz czaru przygotowanego przez Tarmunorę krył się mechanizm pozwalający pisklęciu złączyć się z Jeźdźcem. Odtąd, gdy smok decydował się oddać jajo Jeźdźcom, nad nim wypowiada się pewne słowa sprawiające, że pisklę nie wykluwa się przedwcześnie. Po kilku tysiącach lat do paktu dołączyli nowo przybyli ludzie. Więź nieco ucywilizowała ich rasę. To zdarzenie doprowadziło do sporu pomiędzy popierającym ich przyłączenie Anurinem a królową Dellanir. Odrzucił on jej władzę i osiadł wraz z zakonem na wyspie Vroengard, gdzie założył miasto Doru Araebę. Jeźdźcy sprawowali swą władzę przez tysiące lat. Wytępili prawie całą rasę Ra'zac'ów i nadzorowali poczynania Palancara. Trzymali też w ryzach urgalskie szczepy. Jeźdźcy byli jednak nie tylko wojownikami, ale też uzdrowicielami i doradcami. Upadek i Smocza Wojna 250px|thumb|Jedna z bitew Smoczej Wojny Główny artykuł: Upadek "Choć żaden wróg nie mógł ich zniszczyć nie mogli ustrzec się przed sobą" ''~ Brom Zdarzyło się, iż pewien młody Jeździec imieniem Galbatorix po zakończeniu swego szkolenia udał się wraz z dwoma druhami na nierozważny wypad. Podczas niego z rąk urgali zginęli obaj przyjaciele i ich smoki oraz smoczyca Galbatorixa, Jarnunvösk. Jeździec oszalał z rozpaczy i udał się pieszo przez Kościec do Ilirei, licząc, że Rada Jeźdźców przyzna mu drugiego smoka. Znaleziono go półżywego w jednej z północnych wiosek. Przewieziono go do Ilirei, gdzie został uleczony i stanął przed mającą go osądzić Radą. right | 140px | thumb | [[Galbatorix]] Brzmiąca w jego żądaniu desperacja ujawniła Radzie (w tm Oromisowi) jego szaleństwo. Jej odpowiedzią była odmowa. Wtedy znalazł Jeźdźca, który wysłuchał jego żalów i powstał wraz z nim na jednego z członków Rady. Zabili go, a następnie Galbatorix zabił swego sprzymierzeńca i uciekł w noc. Po kilku latach ukrywania się na pustkowiach ujawnił się młodemu Morzanowi, Jeźdźcowi silnego ciałem, lecz słabego duchem. Nakłonił go do współpracy i namówił do zostawienia otwartej bramy Ilirei. W nocy szaleniec wykradł pisklę smoka Shruikana i wraz z Morzanem udali się w miejsce, w które inni Jeźdźcy obawiali się zapuścić. Gdy Shruikan podrósł, a gdy Galbatorix zapanował nad jego umysłem, on i Morzan ujawnili się światu. Wraz z każdym zabitym członkiem zakonu rosła ich siła. Dołączyła do nich dwunastka Zaprzysiężonych i wespół z nimi pozabijali wszystkie smoki i Jeźdźców. Na wieść o zdradzie wolne smoki złączyły siły i pozbawiły trzynastkę zdradzieckich pobratymców imion ''(Du Namar Aurboda). Zaprzysiężeni Główny artykuł: Zaprzysiężeni Zaprzysiężeni to grupa trzynastu Jeźdźców, którzy przyłączyli się do Galbatorixa żądni władzy i mocy. Na ich czele stanął Morzan. Nowa Generacja thumb|250px|[[Arya transportująca jajo]] Z Upadku ocaleli jedynie Galbatorix, Zaprzysiężeni i ich smoki oraz Oromis i Glaedr, którzy uciekli z niewoli i ukryli się w Du Weldenvarden. Ponadto żywym pozostał Brom, któremu Morzan zabił smoczycę. W późniejszych czasach dał się on mocno we znaki Galbatorixowi zabijając trzech Zaprzysiężonych w tym Morzana i będąc odpowiedzialnym za śmierć pięciu kolejnych. Stworzył również Vardenów, organizację dążącą do obalenia mrocznego króla. Po stu latach tyrani Galbatorixa żyły już tylko dwa smoki: Shruikan i Glaedr. Oprócz nich trzy smoki pozostawały jeszcze niewyklute w jajach przechowywanych przez Galbatorixa. Jedno z nich, Saphirę, zdołał wykraść człek imieniem Hefring z polecenia Vardenów. Zamiast jednak oddać je zleceniodawcom, uciekł on zarówno przed nimi, jak i siłami Imperium. W pościg za nim ruszyli Brom i Morzan. Ten drugi zabił Hefringa, by chwilę potem zostać zabitym przez Broma i ograbionym z jaja. Po przewiezieniu jaja do Tronjheimu, zawarto pakt pomiędzy Vardenami a elfami. Głosił on: * jajo będzie przewożone między Du Weldenvarden a Tronjheimem dopóki, dopóty nie znajdzie się ktoś godny miana Jeźdźca * po wykluciu się Smoka jego Jeździec szkolony będzie przez Broma i przejdzie przez Tuatha du orothrim * szkolenie dokończy nauczyciel z Ellesméry (de facto Oromis i Glaedr) * smoczym kurierem zostanie ambasadorka elfów u Vardenów, królewska córka Arya Przez piętnaście lat Arya podróżował między miastami, aż w drodze do Osilonu została wraz ze swymi towarzyszami Fäolinem i Glenwingiem napadnięta przez cienia Durzę i bandę urgali. Udało jej się z pomocą magii odesłać jajo do Carvahall w nadziei, iż znajdzie je Brom. Jajo trafiło jednak do Eragona, dla którego z jaja wykluła się Saphira. Po pokonaniu Galbatorixa, Eragon uzupełnił ilość ras mogących być Smoczymi Jeźdźcami o krasnoludy i urgale. Trening Jeźdźca Szkolenie Jeźdźca daje mu olbrzymią siłę magiczną i fizyczną oraz uczy jak z niej korzystać. Ćwiczą także owi wojownicy jak panować nad stanem swego umysłu i jak postrzegać świat. Jeźdźcy, którzy ukończyli pełne szkolenie byli najznamienitszymi szermierzami w Alagaesii. Z początku szkolenia odbywały się w Ilirei, elfiej stolicy. W niej to starsi i bardziej doświadczeni Jeźdźcy przekazywali swe doświadczenie adeptom. Pierwszym etapem szkolenia było tuatha du orothrim (Wyciszenie mądrości głupca). Podczas niego adepci byli nieświadomi istnienia magii i ćwiczyli swój umysł tak długo, aż nauczyciele uznają ich za dość odpowiedzialnych. Okres ten trwał od kilku miesięcy do kilku lat. Smoki uczyły się od swych starszych pobratymców powietrznych manewrów i akrobacji potrzebnych w bitwach, długiego zwisu w powietrzu z obciążeniem, wytrzymałości, szybkości i zwrotności. Jeździec i jego smok musieli słuchać jednocześnie swoich lekcji. Ćwiczyło to ich koncentrację i umacniało więź pomiędzy nimi. Uczniowie musieli zwracać się do swych nauczycieli per Ebrithilu, tj. "Mistrzu". Trening Jeźdźca trwał wiele lat, a po opuszczeniu nauczycieli Jeźdźcy doskonalili swe umiejętności do końca życia. Spis Jeźdźców i ich smoków Przywódcy Jeźdźców: * Eragon I i Bid'Daum * Anurin i ? * Vrael i Umaroth * Oromis i Glaedr * Eragon i Saphira Zaprzysiężeni: * Galbatorix i Jarnunvösk, potem Shruikan (skradziony) * Morzan i nieznany czerwony smok * Kialandi i nieznany purpurowy smok * Formora i nieznany brązowy smok * Enduriel i nieznany smok * Glaerun i nieznany smok * Murtagh i Cierń Inni: * Brom i Saphira I * Arva i ? * Arya i Fírnen * Irnstad i ? * ? i Beroan * ? i Briam * ? i Eridor * ? i Fundor * ? i Gretiem * ? i Hírador * ? i Ingothold * ? i Iormúngr * ? i Jura * ? i Lenora * ? i Miremel * ? i Ohen Potężny * ? i Opheila * ? i Roslarb * ? i Vanilor Miecze Jeźdźców thumb|100px|Miecz, [[Zar'roc]] Wszystkie miecze Jeźdźców wykute zostały przez znamienitą elfią kowalkę Rhunön. Tajemnica ich doskonałości tkwi w strukturze użytego do ich budowy metalu mianowicie jasnostali. Jest ona niebywale mocna, wręcz odporna na uszkodzenia. Spadła ona do Alagaësii w wielkiej komecie tysiące lat przed pojawieniem się elfów. Charakterystyczną cechą tych kling, jest ich kolor. W domyśle miał odpowiadać kolorowi łusek smoka. Miecze te mają właściwości antymagiczne i są odporne na działanie czarów. Kamienie szlachetne znajdujące się w rękojeściach mieczy mogą przez pewien czas gromadzić energię, z której Jeździec może zaczerpnąć, by rzucić zaklęcie bądź uzupełnić własne siły. Znane Miecze: * Zar'roc - miecz Morzana -> Murtagha * Brisingr - miecz Eragona * Naegling - miecz Oromisa * Undbitr - miecz Broma * Támerlein - miecz Arvy * Islingr - miecz Vraela -> Galbatorixa * Arvindr Gedwëy ignasia Gedwëy ignasia jest to znak, jaki otrzymuje każdy Jeździec po pierwszym kontakcie fizycznym ze swoim smokiem. W chwili, gdy smok wykluje się z jaja, a przyszły Jeździec, który był obecny podczas wyklucia i dotknie pisklęcia, na jego ręku powstaje znak wyglądający jak blizna, który czyni z tej osoby Jeźdźca i pozwala mu posługiwać się magią i przyjmować wszelkie cechy smoczej duszy. → Zobacz więcej: Gedwëy ignasia Pojęcia * Gedwëy ignasia * Argetlam * Tuatha du orothrim * Miecze Jeźdźców * Zaprzysiężeni Ciekawostki *Żaden krasnolud przed pokonaniem Galbatorixa nigdy nie dosiadał smoka. Pierwszym z nich, który tego dokonał był Orik. Galeria Eragon.jpg|Eragon i jego smoczyca Saphira|link=Eragon Brom-plakat.jpg|Brom, Jeździec Saphiry I|link=Brom Murtagh.jpg|Murtagh, jeździec Ciernia|link=Murtagh de:Drachenreiter en:Dragon Riders es:Jinete de Dragón fr:Dragonnier nl:Drakenrijder ru:Драконьи Всадники Kategoria:Smoczy jeźdźcy